Life Without vamps
by Bubblies
Summary: After 'Normal Again' Buffy got out of the institution and forgot about Sunnydale. I suck at summaries, just read it and find out.
1. Chapter 1

**I was looking through my stuff on the computer and found this old fic I wrote. I thought about re-writing it, but couldn't be bothered. So yeah, it's about 3 years old I think. It's not even finished, so I might continue to write, there are only 2 chapters written so far.**

**So read, leave a comment and I'll see what I can do.**

**Disclaimers: I don't own anything. All Buffycharacters belong to Joss Whedon/Mutant Enemy and other people.**

**Life without vamps**

Life without vamps is back in the episode normal again' in season 6, where Buffy got poked by an ugly waxy thing that the trio produced and she was in an institution and Sunnydale wasn't real, but instead of going back to Sunnydale and her friends, Buffy got out of the institution and went home with her mom and dad and forgot all about Sunnydale. Unfortunately Buffy's dad died in a car accident 3 weeks after she got back. Buffy then applied for UCLA, but didn't get in so she got a job at Wal-Mart.

Chapter 1

**Buffy**

Buffy was extremely nervous on her first day at work. It was like someone put a bunch of butterflies in her stomach along with a very hungry spider. It was jumping around more than it did on her very first day of school. Buffy was barely listening when the manager was showing her how to work the cash register, as she was too busy searching for the part of the brain that thinks and concentrates.

The manager made her put stock on the shelves. As she was putting canned tomatoes on the shelf in the canned food section she was approached by a guy, a very good-looking guy, "Excuse me, where would I find stationery gear?" Buffy stared at the guy,

"Huh?"

"Stationery stuff," Buffy snapped out of the trance,

"Umm, they're, uh, in, umm…"

"Need any help?" Another worker with Willow on her nametag walked up to them,

"Yes, I was wondering where the stationery gear is,"

"Second Isle on the left,"

"Thanks," The guy looked at Buffy then Willow, "Is she all right?"

"She's new,"

"Oh, okay thanks,"

"No problem," The guy walked away and Willow moved closer to Buffy, "Are you all right?"

"Yeah," Willow looked at Buffy with a I-don't-think-you're-okay look. Buffy looked at Willow and changed her answer, "No, I can't do this, I can't remember where everything is, I can't!"

"You'll get used to it, I only started a month ago," Buffy looked at Willow again, she looked familiar,

"Do I know you from somewhere?"

"I don't think so, I only just moved here a month ago,"

"Oh okay," Buffy picked up a tomato can and put it on the shelf,

"Hey Buffy?" Buffy looked up,

"Yeah?"

"A bunch of us are meeting at my place tonight at 7:00 for a chat kind of thing, do you want to come?"

"Sure,"

"Cool!" Willow started to walk away,

"Willow!" She turned around, "Where do you live?"

"Oh yeah, do you know the set of apartments next to Marti's deli in…"

"Yeah, I live in one,"

"You do?" Buffy nodded, "So do I!"

"What number?"

"Three, what number are you?"

"Five,"

"Do you know who's moving into number two?"

"Not yet,"

"Oh well, I'll see you later,"

"Okay, bye," Buffy watched Willow walk away, her stomach gave a slight jump, she had a friend.

**Willow **

As Willow walked away, her stomach gave a slight jump, she made a new friend. Willow walked up to the information desk where Xander was working, "Hey Will, whatcha doing?" Willow smiled,

"I'm just about to have my lunch break,"

"Okay,"

"And I invited Buffy to my place tonight,"

"Really? Cool!"

"Yep, I'll see you later,"

"See ya 'round,"

Willow left and walked out to the employers-only car park. She unlocked the door and got in. She fumbled around with the keys, looking for the right one. She found it, put it in the ignition and drove off.

Willow pulled up in front of the set of apartments, got out of the car and headed up to number three. She walked slowly past number two hoping to get a peek at the new neighbor. Willow unlocked the door to her apartment and walked in. "Hey cutie," Willow jumped about 3 feet in the air.

"Oz, don't do that!"

"Sorry," Willow walked into the kitchen and put her keys on the bench, Oz followed her. "Are you busy tonight?" Oz put his arms around Willow and pulled her tight,

"Yep!" Ox stopped kissing her neck and stepped back,

"What do you mean you're busy?"

"I've got visitors,"

"Oh, that's just great," He pulled a chair out from the table and sat down. Willow walked up behind him and rested her chin on his head,

"I'm sorry, what about tomorrow night?"

"Hmm, I don't know, I might be able to squeeze it in tonight," Willow walked back to the bench and started making a sandwich,

"What were you thinking?"

"That's for me to know and you to find out!" Willow gave him a death glare and Oz laughed, "You're so cute when you do that," The redhead stuck her tongue out and continued to eat her sandwich.

When Willow finished her lunch she picked up her keys and gave Oz a kiss on the cheek, "I'll see you later Oz,"

"Okay, bye," Willow closed the door behind her and walked down the hall. She got back into the car and drove back to work.

Willow was really excited for the rest of the day, she was thinking about what Oz had said. "Hey Will, Will!" Willow looked at

Xander, "Huh?"

"What are you doing?"

"Umm, I don't know, why?"

"You're staring at toilet paper,"

"Oh, I was looking to see if the pile was…straight"

"And it's time to go,"

"It is? Goody!"

Xander and Willow walked out to the car park, "I'll see you later,"

"Bye Xander," Xander walked over to his car and got in. Willow continued over to her car, unlocked the door and got in. She drove off as quickly as possible and ran up to her apartment. She walked in and looked around, "Oz, I'm home!" She placed her keys on the table and walked around. There was no sign of Oz. There was a knock on the door. Willow walked over to the door and opened it. "Hi, I'm Tara, I live a-at number two,"

"Hi, I'm Willow and I live at number three, uh, here," Tara smiled shyly.

**Tara **

Tara could tell that Willow wished that she hadn't said that. "Would you like to come in?" Willow asked she was blushing brighter than the red flowers that were on the kitchen table. This huge thing inside of Tara wanted her to say yes, but she couldn't. "I'm sorry, I would love to, but I can't, I just came around to say hi,"

"Okay, do you want to come around tonight? A few friends are coming around at about 7:00,"

"How many?" Tara wasn't keen on big crowds, "Uh…two…three including Oz,"

"Sure,"

"Bye for now,"

"Bye," Tara waved as she walked away and Willow shut the door. Tara walked down the hall and went into her apartment. "What are the neighbors like?" Andrew asked as he got up from the couch and walked over to Tara,

"She's nice, I went to number one, but they weren't there, but the-the girl at number three seemed nice, she asked me if I would like to go there tonight,"

"What did you say?"

"I said yes," Tara sat down at the table,

"But I thought we were going to have a night together tonight,"

"Yeah, but this is a chance for me to make some friends,"

"I guess," Andrew sat down in the chair next to her.

"What are you going to do?" Andrew gave an over-dramatic sign,

"Well…missing you of coarse," Tara stared at Andrew, "Well I might go out and make some friends of my of my own," Tara just smiled at Andrew.

"Oh, I didn't know it was that late," Tara got up and grabbed her jacket that was hanging on her chair. It was seven o'clock in no time. "Bye sweetie," She gave Andrew a kiss then walked out.

Tara put her jacket on in the hall and walked over to number three. She put her arm up to knock, but hesitated. She turned to walk away then changed her mind again and knocked. She waited a few seconds then heard footsteps. Willow opened the door. "Hi Tara, glad you could come, come in, nobody's here yet," Tara sighed a silent sigh of relief and followed Willow inside. "Would you like a drink of…something to drink?" Tara smiled,

"Yes please," Willow walked into the kitchen.

"Do you like it here?" Willow called out from the kitchen,

"Uh yeah, it's okay," The red head returned with two drinks of water, she put the down on the table and sat down on the couch. Tara sat down next to her trying to think what to say; luckily she was saved by the knock on the door. Willow sprung up,

"They're here, Yay!" Tara smiled again; Willow seemed to have the ability to make her smile. Willow opened the door. Tara could see from where she was sitting that it was a guy with dark hair.

Willow walked back into the lounge with the guy. "Tara this is Xander, Xander this is my neighbor, Tara," Xander extended his

hand, "Hi," Tara took his hand and shook it, "Hi,"

"Buffy should be here in a…" Willow was interrupted by another knock on the door, "…Now."

**Willow **

Willow walked to the door and opened it again. "Hey Buffy, I'm glad you came,"

"Me too," Willow invited Buffy in and the walked back to where the others were sitting, "Buffy this is Xander as you probably know and this is Tara the inhabitant of number two,"

"Hi,"

"Hello," Tara replied,

"Well this meeting thing has sure gotten bigger, from two to four,"

"Make that five," Oz walked in,

"Oh sorry bud, five," Xander corrected himself.

"Hey Oz," Willow gave him a kiss as he walked past. "Ladies and gentlemen, would you like to take your seats, I

have uh a…something to do," Oz stood in front of the TV as everyone sat down on the couch. "Okay, I don't know any of you except for Xander and Willow, so I'm kinda nervous about what I'm just about to do," Oz stopped and cleared his throat then continued, "I have known Willow and Xander for five years now and I have been going out with Willow for about that too," Oz walked towards Willow, "Will, I love everything about you, even if you had faults, which you don't, I would love them too…"

Everyone was watching Oz very closely and they were eager to hear what he had to say next, "…Okay, this is probably getting boring and if I don't shut up I'm gonna start babbling like Willow," Oz got on his knee and jumped up again, "OW!" he looked down where he put his knee, there was a thumb tack, "OW!" He picked up the tack and put it on the table then got back down on his knee, "Willow Rosenberg…" He pulled a little case out of his pocket, Willow's throat went dry, "…Will you marry me," As well as her throat being dry, Willow stopped breathing,

"Breath Will, breath," Willow took Xander's advice and started hyperventilating with a goofy smile on her face,

"Uh Willow, are you okay? Willow?" Oz started to panic.

Through all of the fast breathing Willow was able to say a very quick, "Yes," before Oz pulled her into a rib-crushing hug then put the ring on her finger,

"Yes!" A buzzer went off in the kitchen,

"Oh, my muffins are ready,"

"I'll get them Will,"

"Thanks Xander," Xander got up and walked into the kitchen. "Wow, I'm going to be Mrs. Willow Osborne,"

"Congratulations," Buffy said and Tara at the same time. Xander walked back in with a tray of nice-looking chocolate muffins.

"Yay, they actually worked out." Xander put the muffins on the table and they started eating.

They all started talking and Tara crawled out of her shell and was also talking. "So you three work at Wal-Mart?" Tara asked

curiously,

"Yep, that's how we met Buffy, she was about to make a fool of herself in front of a guy,"

"About to? I did make a fool of myself in front of him and he was gorgeous,"

"How did you meet Xander, Willow?" Willow put her arm around Xander,

"I can't really remember, but we've been friends forever."

They sat there talking until ten past midnight then they started to depart. Xander left first, then Buffy, "I'll see you tomorrow Willow."

Then Tara left, "I have to go shopping tomorrow, so I might see you then, bye."

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**This chapter was written about 3 years ago too, so the next chapters are probably going to be a bit different.**

**Chapter 2**

Xander

Xander arrived at work and parked next to Willow's car. He went inside and found Willow straight away at the counter, "So how does being engaged feel?"

"You should know," Xander's face fell,

"I'm sorry Xander, I didn't mean it like that,"

"It's okay, so how's Oz?"

"Ecstatic, he's really, really happy,"

"And are you?"

"Of coarse I am, I love him,"

"Good,"

"Hey guys," Buffy walked up to the counter trying to pin her badge on,

"Hi Buffy, what are you doing today?"

"Stacking shelves again,"

"Oh, do you want me to help?" Xander asked eagerly,

"Sure,"

"Bye Will,"

"Bye," Xander and Buffy walked away.

"So you're telling that you're not the slightest bit jealous of Willow and Oz?" Buffy asked as she put a princess Barbie on the rack,

"Nope," Xander put Ken next to Barbie,

"Not an incy wincey bit?"

"Well not of them two, but yes for their happiness,"

"You're not happy?"

"Not with someone, no, I was engaged, but it didn't work out,"

"You found her in bed with a millionaire?"

"No, we were just going in different directions,"

"Oh,"

"What about you, anyone special in your life?"

"Not yet, but one day,"

"Hi guys," Tara walked up to them, her basket was so far empty except for a carton of milk,

"Hi Tara," Buffy smiled.

"Hi, shopping for Barbies?" Xander asked holding up a Barbie in a bikini,

"Uh, no," Xander shrugged,

"Oh well,"

"Is umm Willow here?"

"Yeah, she's at the counter,"

"Okay," Tara spotted a teddy above the dolls, "Oh how cute," She picked it up and put it in the basket, "Well I'll let you two get back to it, bye" Tara walked away.

"She's nice," Buffy said as Tara walked away,

"Hot!" Xander whispered,

"Do you think you've got a chance?"

"Probably not,"

**Willow **

"Thank you and have a nice day," Willow smiled as a customer left. "Hello how are you…Tara, hi," Willow's heart missed half a beat,

"Hi Willow," Willow grabbed the bottle of milk and swiped it, then grabbed the teddy,

"How cute!"

"That's what I said," Tara smiled,

"So how are you this morning?" Willow asked as she swiped the bag of frozen peas,

"Tired, you?"

"Same, I've only got half a day today luckily, I knock off at lunch,"

"Cool, umm Andrew and I are uh going out for lunch and I was umm wondering if-if you and Oz would like to come,"

"Andrew?"

"My boyfriend,"

"Umm sure, I'd love to, I'll meet you at your place,"

"O-okay, bye"

"Bye," Willow waved as Tara walked away. Every five minutes Willow looked at her watch, waiting for it to hurry up and be lunchtime. Finally! Willow grabbed her bag and ran out the shop without even saying goodbye to Buffy and Xander. She jumped in her car and quickly backed out.

"Oz! Oz!" Willow ran inside and put her bag down.

"Hi,"

"We're going out for lunch!"

"We are? Okay, where?"

"I'm not sure, we're going with Tara and Andrew, I've just gotta get changed," Willow ran into the bedroom and came out again two minutes later, "Okay, let's go." Willow and Oz locked the door and walked to number two. Willow knocked and Tara opened the door,

"Hello," Tara looked back into her place, "Andrew, they're here, c'mon,"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm coming," Andrew walked to the door and they walked out. He shook Oz's hand, "I'm Andrew, you must be Oz and Willow, I've heard a lot about you two,"

"Yeah." Oz and Andrew walked in front of Tara and Willow talking.

"So, do you think you two are going to be tying the knot any time soon?" Tara looked at Andrew and shook her head,

"I don't think so, things aren't doing too well,"

"Oh, I'm sorry,"

"I-it's okay." Andrew led them to a little café near the beach. They sat down at a table and ordered. Andrew and Oz talked about guy stuff and Willow and Tara talked about other stuff. When they had finished eating Andrew invited Oz out for a few drinks so Andrew and Oz left. Tara and Willow happily walked home together. They arrived back in the hall in front of Tara's place,

"Well I'll see you l-later,"

"O-okay, bye Willow," Willow started walking towards number three and looked back, but Tara was gone. Willow was confused, she had never felt this way about anyone before, she wasn't sure what it was and did Tara fell it too?

**Tara **

Tara walked back inside and flopped onto the couch. Her stomach did a back flip. Why did she feel like this, did Willow feel it too? Tara fell asleep on the couch until Andrew walked in. He stunk of beer and was drunk. Tara got up and walked into the kitchen where he was looking for food, "You're drunk Andrew,"

"Oh well,"

"You said you'd cut back on your drinking!"

"I did, I had half a bottle less than usual,"

"That's funny Andrew, do you even give a stuff about how it makes me feel?"

"That's funny Tara, I don't remember you being my mother," Tara rolled her eyes, "DON'T ROLL YOUR EYES AT ME!" Andrew slammed the fridge door shut. Tara jumped back,

"Ever since Warren died you've been drinking!"

"DON'T BRING HIM INTO THIS! THIS HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH HIM OR JONATHAN!"

"Stop yelling!"

"IT'S YOUR CONSTANT TELLING ME I'M NOT GOOD ENOUGH THAT MADE ME START DRINKING!"

"I don't tell you that you're not good enough, I love you,"

"THEN WHY HAVEN'T YOU SCREWED ME YET?"

"Because I'm not ready!"

"Let's do it then,"

"Andrew! No!"

"THEN GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE!"

"Andrew!"

"ANDREW THIS, ANDREW THAT, I'M SICK OF IT!"

"Fine!" Tara walked into their bedroom, pulled a suitcase out from under the bed and started putting her things in it. When she finished, she walked back into the lounge where Andrew was sitting with a bottle of vodka, "I won't be back,"

"That's fine with me!" Tara looked at Andrew then slowly headed towards the door. She opened it and walked out with tears pouring out of her eyes. Tara put her suitcase down outside of the door and sat down on it, leaning against the wall. She put her knees up and buried her face in her hands. She looked up when she heard the sound of a door shutting. Willow was walking towards her in her sheep covered pajamas,

"Tara are you all right?" Tara sniffled and shook her head; "I heard noises so I came to check it out,"

"He-he kicked me out,"

"Oh, do you ha-have anywhere to go?" Tara shook her head again, "Come an-and stay with us,"

"I-I don't want t-to cause any trouble,"

"Don't be silly," Willow extended her hand and helped Tara up,

"When did Oz come get back?"

"He got back ages ago," Willow and Tara walked inside, "Umm, we do have a uh another bed, but it's kind of covered in junk at the moment so uh you can sleep on the couch, it's comfortable and I can get a pillow and some blankets and I'll clear the bed off tomorrow,"

"Thank you Willow, I won't stay here long," Tara sat down on the couch and Willow went to the cupboard and pulled out a blanket and a pillow, then sat down next to Tara,

"Did he hit you?" Tara shook her head again,

"He would never do that," Willow got up again,

"Help yourself to anything and if you need anything I'm right in there," Willow pointed to her bedroom,

"Thanks," Willow walked back into the bedroom. Tara was so tired that she fell asleep straight away.

**Buffy **

Buffy woke up early and went for a walk. She went down to the beach. As she was walking she got whacked in the head by a Frisbee and fell over. "Oh my gosh, are you all right?" Buffy looked up and in front of her was the guy that had asked her about the stationery stuff, he held out his hand and helped her up, "Oh hey it's you,"

"Hi," Buffy rubbed her head,

"I'm Reilly," He held out his hand, Buffy shook it,

"I'm Buffy, why were you throwing a Frisbee?" As to answer her question a big German shepherd jumped on her and she fell backwards,

"Hawk! NO!" Reilly pulled the dog off of Buffy, "This is Hawk," Buffy got back up,

"Oh,"

"How about dinner tonight to make up for it?"

"No it's okay,"

"I insist, is eight okay?" Buffy nodded, "Okay, where do you live?" Buffy sighed and pulled a pen and paper out of her bag. She wrote it down and gave the paper to him. "I'll see you later then,"

"Bye," Buffy continued walking, but in the direction of her place this time.

Buffy knocked on Willow's door. Oz opened it, "Hi Buffy, come in,"

"Thanks," Buffy walked in,

"She's in there," Oz pointed to a door to her right, she walked in, "Hi Willow,"

"Hi Buffy," Buffy spotted Tara too, "Hello Tara,"

"Hi,"

"Guess what?"

"What?"

"I got a date!"

"Really? Who with?" Willow was taking boxes off a bed,

"You know that guy from the shop that you rescued me from?"

"Yeah,"

"Him, I ran into him this morning, well his Frisbee and his dog ran into me and he's taking me out tonight,"

**Willow **

After Buffy left Willow walked into the kitchen. Oz was in there scoffing a slice of pizza down. "You don't mind her staying here, do you?"

"No, it's okay, but Kerrilie will want her room back," Willow smiled and kissed Oz on the cheek,

"I know." When Willow walked back into the room that Tara was staying, Tara was sitting on the bed looking at a picture of her and Andrew laughing. Tara saw Willow come in and wiped her eyes. Willow sat down next to her and slipped a piece of paper into Tara's hand. Tara looked at it _Don't cry because it's over smile because it happened_. Tara looked at Willow and smiled, "Thanks,"

"I'll be back in a minute," Oz called out from the other room and left. The two girls continued to stare at each other and Willow just wanted to comfort Tara so she put her arms around her and pulled her into a big hug. Tara hesitated then hugged Willow back. The girls would have hugged forever if it weren't for the knock on the door. Willow reluctantly let go and walked to the door, with Tara following her. Willow opened the door. Andrew was standing there with a bottle of beer in his hand. He looked over Willow's shoulder at Tara,

"Tara baby I'm sorry, please come back," Willow looked at Andrew then at Tara then at Andrew then at Tara again. Tara looked like she was about to say yes, but she looked at Willow and a flame of determination crossed with anger appeared in her eyes,

"No! You've done this too many times,"

"But I'll change," Tara looked at the bottle in Andrew's hand,

"No you won't," Andrew turned to leave then unexpectedly turned back around and threw the bottle at Tara and it hit her fair and square in the face,

"Stupid bitch!" Tara fell onto the floor,

"Get out of here! She said No, didn't you hear her?" Andrew walked towards Willow in a threatening way, he raised his arm to hit her, but fell to the floor and standing behind him was Oz. "Oz!" Willow ran into his arms then remembered Tara and crouched down next to her. Oz grabbed Andrew by the legs and dragged him away from the door and into the hall then helped Willow get Tara to the couch.

"I'll get her some ice!" Oz walked to the freezer and pulled out some ice cubes and put them in a cloth, "Here you go," He passed them to Willow who put them on Tara's face. "Will you be all right here? I'm going to have a shower,"

"Okay," Oz went into the bathroom and Willow sat there next to Tara holding the cloth to her face and stroking her hair…

TBC…


End file.
